Blackthorne Girls
by gigglybear
Summary: By: Sarcastgirl1212 & Sherbet123- Cammie and her friends spend the beginning of junior year sneaking over to Blackthorne until faculty finds them and Gallagher and Blackthorne decide its time the girls learned what Blackthorne does and send them there...


**Blackthorne Girls**

Main Idea: Cammie and her friends spend the beginning of junior year sneaking over to Blackthorne until faculty finds them and Gallagher and Blackthorne decide its time the girls learned what Blackthorne does and send them there. Can they make it through the year as the first ever Blackthorne girls? (Anything CoC never happened, but Josh did and the political Macey campaign minus the CoC)

Blackthorne classes: Most talked about- CovOps. Regular- Assassination History, International Language, The Science of Bombs, Adaptation to countries, Hacking101,

Chapter 1:

"Zach I hate to say this… but I have to go, the girls are going to start to wake up soon," I said as I sat curled in his arms. "I thought you didn't have to worry about Macey, Bex, or Liz, last I checked they were pretty cozy," Zach, my super hot Blackthorne boyfriend said. I smiled and pushed him a little playfully, "Not those girls, but speaking of… I have to get them," I said and got up, "I'll see you tomorrow." I turned and opened his door walking straight into the muscles of none other than Mr. Solomon, my former CovOps teacher and the new Headmaster at Blackthorne Academy.

"Sneaking out again Ms. Morgan, I thought you learned your lesson from the little trip you took down to the CIA… maybe you don't remember but sneaking off school grounds is prohibited," he said crossing his arms. Panic washed over me as I saw my three guilty looking best friends peak out from behind him. "Uh, hi to you too," I said waving slightly and knowing I was without a doubt busted.

Okay, so in case you didn't know I'm Cameron Morgan, Gallagher Girl. And I have three best friends, Macey, Bex, and Liz… all fabulous of course. And one absolutely amazing boyfriend, Zachary Goode, Zach for short. I also have three best guy friends, Grant (Bex's unbelievably built boyfriend), Jonas (Liz's freaky genius boyfriend), and Nate (Macey's brand-new Australian spy boyfriend who is like the Bex of Blackthorne, he just recently moved here.) There is also my amazingly beautiful crazy Aunt Abby. I also have my mom, Headmistress of the school I go to, and Mr. Solomon my dad's best friend, well best friend up until the point my dad went MIA a couple years back. And right now my dad's best friend and my mom were in the other room talking about what to do with me.

"So how much trouble do you think we're in?" Macey asked taking a bite out of a twizzler. Bex smiled, "Not enough to go to prison, trust me trespassing on school property isn't as bad as it sounds… sneaking out maybe… running away maybe… oh crap we're in a lot of trouble," Bex said thinking it over. Liz's eyes grew huge, "Will this be on my permanent record! Gosh darn it are my parents gonna get a phone call! Why did Jonas have to be so darn cute?" Macey laughed, "Calm down, just cause you and your boyfriend were making out does not mean you are going to die. And you've done worse… didn't you hack CIA when you were five… accidentally?" Liz nodded and her blond hair bobbed with the motion.

"Okay girls we're going home," my Mom said when she walked out of the office. We didn't say a word but we just walked straight through the Blackthorne halls, passed classrooms now crowded with teenage boys. Some of them looked; some noticed us, while some gave apologetic looks because they didn't get a penalty. My mother stopped short, "Girls, me and Mr. Solomon decided that you girls should learn your lesson. Since you like it here so much, this is where you will be learning for the rest of the year." My eyes grew huge but none of us moved. "Come along, you need to get your things," my mom said and continued on down the hall.

"We are so busted." I didn't pay attention to who said it, but it really summed it up. We had just gotten back from the long car ride home and we were sent straight to our rooms packing. This year we wouldn't take a single class at Gallagher; this year we would be the first Blackthorne Girls ever, which was kind of a lot of pressure. I folded my last sweater and threw it in my suitcase. Macey was still trying to find her silver Gucci purse that she swore she couldn't live without; she even swore she had killed a man on our CovOps mission last year using that purse. This isn't too farfetched considering she knocked out a man using one of her more light weight Prada bags.

"Almost ready girls?" My mom asked peaking into the room. I looked up at her and nodded picking up my bag, "FOUND IT!" Macey shouted and she threw it in her bag finishing. Bex grabbed her duffle bag and headed toward the door as Macey grabbed her bag and her little carryon. I just grabbed my suitcase and Liz smiled heading out with two suitcases one carrying only her computer. My mom stopped me and gave me a hug kissing the top of my head, "I do love you, you just really need this," she said and smiled. "I know."

We got to Blackthorne in record timing, (No literally it usually takes twenty minutes and fifteen seconds exactly, and my mom got us there in five.) When we got out of the car we were greeted by Mr. Solomon, "Okay ladies, the boys are already asleep, but don't go sneaking around. We need to keep your arrival a secret until tomorrow morning." We nodded sleepily and headed up stairs. It was about midnight, apparently our packing takes all day. Mr. Solomon showed us to our new dorm room, they only had one so once again we would be rooming together unlike the single dorms the other boys have.

I walked into the room cautiously and flipped on a light. The room was painted gray and the floor was very cold, "Um, this isn't gonna due for the year," Macey said as she sat on the bed creating a puff of dust. "It sure is cozy," I said putting my suitcase on a desk and it falling down. "Charming," Bex muttered, "Well without destroying the room I'm going to bed," She said louder and curled up on the floor because it was the cleanest part of the room. "Sorry girls, this is the one room we haven't used in a couple years," Mr. Solomon explained before exiting. I smiled, and jumped on my bed and a cloud of dust suffocated me for a couple seconds, "Ugh, I hate this school!" I said coughing and shoving a pillow on my face. I fell asleep like that and didn't wake up until Mr. Solomon knocked. (Not used to hot wake up calls.)

We quickly got dressed in jeans and shirts, putting on little make up. I grabbed a hair band and threw my hair in a messy bun on top of my head ready for classes. It did feel weird not wearing my skirt to kick butt, but I really didn't want to kick some guy revealing what was under my skirt. "Ready?" I asked and they all nodded. I took a deep breath and left our room walking straight to their dining hall (Cafeteria is a better word for it.)

We stood outside waiting for Mr. Solomon to say something about new guests before we made our rather dramatic entry. Then I heard him say, "Now boys be nice to the four new students they are from a different school and aren't exactly used to… boys." I laughed a little before pushing on the extremely large but surprisingly light doors and stepping out in front of the scariest group of people I've ever seen. Teenage boys. Teenage _spy _boys to be exact. The room fell eerily silent as they saw us walk in. Their jaws were practically on the floor and I could tell they were gazing at none other than Macey McHenry possible super model. I scanned the room for Zach but he was nowhere to be found and neither were his friend.

"Ladies you will find this is not the full class some of the boys are out on a CovOps assignment with Ms. Abby Morgan," Mr. Solomon said filling the awkward silence. And that took be by surprise for I had no idea that Aunt Abby was working at Blackthorne let alone in this country. But Abby never was one for keeping in touch. I looked over at my friends who had questioning looks, "Apparently my Aunt works here," I replied shrugging like it was some funny joke when really it made me sad that she was here. My Aunt whom I haven't talked to since my dad passed away was here, and she didn't bother to call.

I sat down in the CovOps classroom ready to do whatever I needed to do. A group of boys sauntered in followed by my Aunt Abby. I smiled weakly and waved and her eyes grew huge. But they were not as big as the eyes of me and my best friend's boyfriends. "Told ya I'd see you tomorrow," I said to Zach as he sat down. He smiled, "So how do you like the school?" he asked. I smiled, "Definitely not as sanitary… OH! Do you guys mind if we steal you tomorrow after breakfast to help us fix up our room with some paint a rug and furniture that doesn't make us have to dust the room and ourselves after sitting?" He smiled, "Sure."

I turned my attention to my Aunt and I felt Zach's hand slip into mine under the table. I looked over at him and blushed and then turned back to my Aunt. "Cameron, there are several things you can't do on a mission name four of them," My Aunt Abby demanded while sitting on the desk. I thought really hard, "Um, leave a person to die, reveal their true identity, panic, and let themselves be seen when it is crucial to be hidden," I responded. She nodded, "And that is what we will be doing today, remaining hidden. Get ready boys, today we are going to play some hard core hide and seek."

"Okay guys so today's mission is to remain hidden without it being noticeable that you are hiding, if I find you, you're out," She said and smiled mischievously before handing out comms. I took, of course, the cross necklace. We jumped out of the van and I decided what our plan would be. "Guys we will disguise ourselves, Zach and I will pretend to be a couple, Bex, Liz, Macey you are just three girls shopping, Grant and Nate, you two will be two guys going out to eat before checking out the girls. Jonas you will be sitting by the fountain or in a coffee shop working on your laptop," I said and they all nodded before spreading out. I took Zach's hand and led him into a headwear shop where I put on a brunette wig and a weaved big hat with flowers on it. Then I changed into a flowery summer style dress. Zach put on a backwards baseball cap.

We passed Macey, Bex, and Liz… or at least I think it was them but they were disguised really well. Jonas was nowhere to be found so I'm guessing he was caught pretty soon. About five minutes passed and I lost sight of Grant and Nate. "Where are they?" I asked looking over a silver phone booth so I could see behind myself. Then I noticed Liz was missing, "How did she find them but not the others?" I asked but when I turned Zach was gone. I moved quickly finding Bex and Macey, "Liz gone?" I asked and they nodded. "So is everybody else," I said and went to change my outfit when I got caught, "Hey squirt," Abby said and I left the purse shop. Ten minutes later everybody was back but Macey, "Macey you win," I said and Macey turned around in the front seat of the car, "I know," she said, "She said hide in plain sight, well this is plain sight, and she wouldn't think of looking here," she continued. I laughed, Macey won by being exactly where everybody else was.

By the time we got home night had fallen over the town making the building look especially creepy. The building had been built almost completely with bricks all except windows and doors. The windows had stainless steel cages around them, to keep us in. And to keep people from thinking we weren't a detention facility. There were pine trees all around except for where the training area was on the ground. At Gallagher the grounds were surrounded by pretty brick walls making us look preppy. Here we had cages, we were like animals.

I walked into the school but all was quiet except for the herd of students behind me. Liz and Bex were arguing about who was better, "But Taylor Lautner has nice muscles!" Bex exclaimed, "But Steven Hawking has a brain!" Liz fought back. I laughed, "Everybody knows that Justin Bieber is the hottest!" I said even though I was totally lying; trust me not a fan of Justin Bieber just cause everybody obsesses over him. This started them into a whole different war. I went up the stairs and to our new room and sat on the bed. "Ugh I hate this dust!" I shouted angrily. They came in nodding in agreement. "I wonder if Zach's online," I said thinking out loud. I grabbed my laptop from under the bed and turned it on. He was online so I decided to write to him on the school website chat room.

**Chameleonlikes2hide: Hey Zach you there?**

**UthinkI'm2hot4u: Yeah I'm here, what's up?**

**Chameleonlikes2hide: Nothing much, just dying from dust inhalation.**

**UthinkI'm2hot4u: Oh, why don't you come on over?**

**Chameleonlikes2hide: It's twelve o' clock…**

**UthinkI'm2hot4u: Yeah and we don't have classes…**

**(Mr. Muscles, I'mbloodyawesome, Politicallyincorrect, and SouthernLiz22, are online)**

**Mr. Muscles: So who is flirting besides me and Bex?**

**Chameleonlike2hide: Hi, Grant (insert eye roll here)**

**I'mbloodyawesome: Who said anything about flirting?**

**Mr. Muscles: Me of course (HI CAMMIE!)**

**Politicallyincorrect: Bex why did we come online again?**

**I'mbloodyawesome: Cause Cammie is hiding in the closet with her laptop so we don't read over her shoulder.**

**Chameleonlikes2hide: Yeah, Zach I think I'll take you up on that offer.**


End file.
